


A Time When We Don't Need Our Masks

by MelsaMoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age gap? What age gap, Assumption: Moira is Talon, Daily life at Talon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gabriel still exists inside Reaper and he's a softie, Grammarly is my beta, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Talon Operatives, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Sombra is a softie, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Team Talon (Overwatch), You decide the timeline because blizzard won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsaMoo/pseuds/MelsaMoo
Summary: Sombra x Reaper
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Just two work colleagues in a Terrorist organization - what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot that I was asked to expand on! There's some fun enemies to friends goings-on here so have fun!

It wasn't fast - the way things changed. It started out innocently enough. Her annoying the fuck out of him whenever she could, and he begrudgingly complying after the realization this was just probably who she was.

It was slow the way he started giving in to her ridiculous requests: 'Reaps, bring me a soda, wouldja?' -on his way to the meeting room for debriefing. He complied showing up with soda for everyone but made sure she got hers last. 'Hey Reaps, carry me?' with arms outstretched, feet crushed and bloodied from the previous mission. He would give in, reaching down to carry the manipulative hacker, her purple hair slightly reddened with her own blood. He would say nothing as she drowned on about how soft he was becoming in his old age; something she loved to tease him about.

She loved to tease everyone, though. With Moira: 'Tentacles. Am I right though?' which made a flustered geneticist move as far away as possible; taunting Amélie: 'So, does coffee actually make you feel anything? If I tickled you, would you laugh?' followed by an unceremonious shove from the spider; joking around Akande with his, obvious, failed relationships due to: 'That ginormous hand of yours, I mean, those poor girls, Doomfist!'; but with Reaper, she trod more lightly. Sombra would never actually oust his secrets in front of a crowd. It was always in private.

This was something she knew she alone was privy to.

It started out once as a late-night surveillance mission that she knew she needed someone to help with. Midnight was far in her rearview mirrors and still, there were _hours_ of surveillance to get through. Widowmaker declined, Sombra would rather have another virus infecting her spinal column than deal with Akande, and Moira wasn't even an option as she was away on 'duty'. So she rang up Reaper.

"Sombra." He growled through the telecom. His same monotonous tone seemed to waver a little bit. He sounded tired; _Did the man actually sleep?_

"I know," She whined, "It's just taking forever. And it's late. I could use a second set of eyes. Please?" She pleaded. She just wanted to sleep, the purple glow of her monitors filled the room and everything else seemed yellow to her. A groan erupted on the other end of the line and then, abruptly, he ended the commlink. Sombra groaned in frustration, it looks like she really was on her own for the night.

So when the knock at her door came, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She created a new window of surveillance in front of her from the camera at her front door. There he stood at her door, not in his tactical gear, but in a black hoodie and sweatpants. _No bunny slippers_ , she thought to herself. His trademark mask was still on though and she wondered if it was glued to his face.

"The door, Sombra." He growled at the camera. How did he know she was looking?

"Hold your horses, Reaps." She yelled back through her door. It would open and he would walk in, the first of many times when he would help her or keep her company during surveillance review.

She got accustomed to it. Late at night, after everyone else had turned in, she would ask him to come to help her: 'Hey Reaps, up for another surveillance tag-along? I've got nachos!', 'Hey, I know it's late but I could use a little company', to a finale of: 'Come over, I'm bored.' After that, he just came to her room on his own. She stopped needing to call him for help. He would simply show up, out of his tactical gear, and help her review surveillance. Sometimes it was awkward. **Deathly awkward**. _That's what happens when you hang out with a previously dead guy_ , she guessed. The monitors would continually scroll through the footage, now with 4 eyes watching them. Over the first few nights, Reaper would sit at her desk and Sombra would lounge on her bed, throwing the monitors to each other if something interesting happened; nothing interesting ever happened. Typically, when the job was done, Reaper would leave and Sombra would yell something like 'See you next time,' or 'Thanks, Reaps,' or nothing at all. He would just leave.

That night was a little different, though. 

"I can handle the surveillance tonight, Reaps." She announced, hand on hip, leaning against her doorframe as Reaper had arrived on schedule. From behind his back, he produced a small, but full, bottle of Jack Daniels. Her eyes widened and she smirked, "Now that's a proposition if I've ever heard one!" She laughed and she swore she could hear him make a sound akin to a chuckle. A playful grin appeared on her face, "If I don't invite you in, can you physically not enter...?" she posed, jutting her hip out further and placing a jovial thoughtful finger on her chin

"Sombra." He would groan in response, yet not nearly as annoyed as usual - almost downright playful.

She raised her eyebrows at this momentarily before continuing in her ruse, "Right, right. That's vampires, not Edgelord grampas." She teased, and moved to the side of the doorframe, letting him enter into her room. Reaper had a smell to him and not his usual one. She could definitely pick up that usual hint of rot and decay that he always had, but by how close he was to her tonight she could smell his cologne. And his boozy breaths. He had already been drinking, yet still came over with a full, unopened, bottle of booze just to share with her. As he made his entrance into her room that night, under a different pretense than surveillance, his hands found their way around her waist and he pulled her through the doorway with him.

That's when things picked up the pace. With one gesture, things changed. Nights of awkward work colleagues getting a job done turned into a companionship. Some fun banter, finish up some work and then get drunk with a living corpse. No longer was surveillance such an awkward and stifled affair. It was more physical. She would lay on the couch partially on top of his seated pose and his hands would rest on her legs, or he would place his head on her shoulder when she would call out something interesting on the footage. He was always so close to her.

By the time the footage would be watched and with both Talon agents thoroughly inebriated, the black smoke that always accompanied Reaper would wander around Sombra's room. It was always there, but lately, it had grown more brazen. She would note how it slithered towards drawers and blankets and game controllers, but what she hadn't noticed was how much he was battling to keep it away from her. He would never tell her how hard it was to keep it from wandering. Or how once they had gotten more into each other space it would pool where she touched him. She had never noticed the way it gathered around her legs on the couch, or how it would replace his arm around her waist when he rested his head on her shoulder. It listened to what Reaper wanted, even if he didn't know that was what he wanted. And it wanted to feel her- Feel her weight, the softness of her arms and hold that beautiful waist so he could feel more of her at once; Something he hadn't realized. 

That's how he found himself torn, for once since his death.

And that's how she found him, drunk, laying on the floor in his room around 2 pm. Since no one had heard from the leader since he had left her room the night before, she had set off to investigate.

Quickly shutting his bedroom door behind her, hoping to save some ounce of his dignity, she scoffed at him, "This is how the world's most feared terrorist spends his free time?" adding a gentle kick to his ribs.

With no response, "Hey, _La Parca, levántate,"_ hoping that in his drunken state, maybe some Spanish would register.

A slight groan, "Hmph, and what are you going to do about it _Shadow_." He emphasized. His voice was barely less than a crackling radio not quite on the right frequency. 

She glanced around the room, noticing bottle after bottle of empty unmarked glass containers. "What the hell have you been drinking, _pendejo._ " Opting to step over her pathetic leader to sniff one of the bottles.

"Moonshine... Jesse taught me how to make it. D'you know how hard it is...to get blackout drunk? With all of your cells constantly regner- regenet- regenerating?" He slurred out, rolling his head to look at her. "I'll be fine in like an hour? Maybe?" He finished, returning his head to stare at the ceiling. His voice already sounded more like the man she knew. She leaned against the only furniture piece he had in his empty room, besides the bottles creating an impromptu sculpture, his bedframe and watched him.

After some time, he turned his head to meet her eyes, "I see you looking at me. Come sit on the floor, it's waay comfier," he dragged out, creating a lopsided smile to match.

It was only about 15 minutes before he started to fall asleep. She had sat down with him, her hands gently brushing through his short cut hair with his head cradled in her lap. "What am I going to do with you, Gabe."

Eyes closed in his less drunken but still exhausted state, he mumbled: "I don't know. You tell me, Olivia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I'm always looking to improve my writing!


	2. Play Some Games With Me and Pretend We Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a healthy dose of angst and "I don't like you, I swear!"  
> Also, get out your handy-dandy google translate! We're throwing in some Spanish

Maybe that's why things changed. Maybe in that single moment of identifying each other with their past selves, and not their current masks, made them hold on tighter. If he had work she'd come by to bug him. If she had surveillance to review, he'd come help until the work was done. They were with each other more than they were alone. 

Bright red lights flashed on Sombra's face as she exclaimed in anger.

"Game over?" Reaper would reply from across the room, pouring the two of them some drinks.

"Of course 'game over' what else?!" She would reply, throwing the controller down in frustration as well as throwing herself back to the floor. She stared at the ceiling and mumbled, "I don't remember it being this hard." Prompting a muffled dark chuckle from the far side of the room.

It had been 2 hours since the surveillance work was finished. Sombra challenged Reaper to a video game from her childhood - what little of it she did have. A game that Reaper had played during his Overwatch days, and of which he had held the high score of through much of his prime. His tactical gear had been doffed on her floor and he wore a simple black tank top and some grey sweatpants. Her pyjamas hung from her body, giving her some much-needed freedom from her usual tight-fitting gear, especially considering the summer heat. After a successful mission, Sombra had some overdue surveillance review and Reaper _publicly_ volunteered, to her surprise, in joining her to finish the work. So both masterminds had made their way straight from the dropship to Sombra's room to get started.

"You told me you were the best in the world, Sombra," Reaper taunted, elbows resting on the back of the couch.

She glared up at him, "On my system! This thing is from like 2040! It's old as fuck man!" She exclaimed, shrouding her face. "It's almost older than you," She added with a cheeky grin, taunting the man behind her.

"You know for a fact that I'm way older than that thing. Plus, it's my system so shut the fuck up you brat and play again," he returned, hopping on to the couch and holding her drink out for her. Without even a glimpse, she reached up and grabbed the glass. "Don't spill it."

"I've got it, gramps," she quipped back, before spilling a drop over the edge. "You didn't see that."

"I totally did."

"Do I need to hack you again?" She replied, fingers at the ready.

"Try it." He goaded.

She did, and his hand grabbed hers before she could complete it. "Cheater."

"You were hacking my gaming system, weren't you?" His face was close to hers. Too close. In their split-second banter, he had traversed the couch and gotten in her face. Close enough for her to taste his breath. She didn't mind.

"..."

"You're a little brat, you know that Olivia?" He laughed as he released her hand, taking a seat on the floor next to her. 

"Show me how it's done old man," She replied, handing him her controller.

"Well, alright then." His voice had a slight lilt to it, hinting to Sombra.

She's suddenly hoisted into the air by her armpits and dropped gently into Reapers lap, his legs crossed as he grabbed the controller from nearby. She froze at the contact. His drink was left untouched on the coffee table. He's usually only this physical with her when he has had few drinks. Or was that because of her drinking? He's lazily holding the controller in her lap with his head just to the left of hers; something he usually did, but now it was an entirely different feeling. She was nervous. He's waiting though, the game screen still showing the game over message.

"Want to learn or what?" He asks. He brings his mouth close to her ear: "Or are you afraid of getting your butt whooped by an old man?" She attempts to hold back a shudder. She can hear him smile and she knows she's losing, but he doesn't have to know that. 

"Let's do this." She states confidently, grabbing the controller. His hands come over the top of hers, showing where to position her fingers. "This feels unnatural," she comments a slight laugh escaping her.

"What, being at the mercy of a dead man?" He mentions offhandedly as he presses start.

"No, I meant the finger positioning, _pendejo,_ " She replies, watching the screen for tips.

"Sure." he quips, quickly beating the first boss.

She's trying desperately to watch him play, to beat him at his own game, but she can't. Sure she'd jokingly sat on his lap once or twice and he'd stiffen up and she'd laugh, but this was different. He had instigated this, not her. She could feel his chest through her back. Despite all the implants, she could feel the warmth from him and despite him being dead, he was _warm._ She couldn't stop herself from leaning back into him more, something she could easily blame on paying attention to the game. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, trapping her in his lap, and, god, were they stronger than she thought. She remembers seeing him out in the field and how he was stronger than average, but seeing them up close and unburdened by tactical gear almost made her whimper. She couldn't take this anymore.

It's right when she starts to look for her drink when she notices the black smoke. With the screen capturing most of Reaper's attention, she sees it's pooling around her crossed legs. It's swirling actively where she's touching his legs. She tries to keep her head upwards, looking at the screen, but her eyes are following its path. The black smoke that accompanies Reaper everywhere he goes is billowing slowly up her body. She pauses for a second to see if it's going to hurt her (he'd done this before to her as payback for sabotaging the Volskaya mission), but it doesn't. And it's warm, like being in a sauna, or maybe that was just her. She can hear the sounds of the game and every once in a while he straightens up to focus in on the boss. She can't focus. The smoke is moving upwards along her ribs to where she's touching his back. It feels like his fingers are gently caressing the sides of her and she shudders. Not because it was ticklish, or because she's afraid, but because she imagined his actual hands following its path and she wanted it. She lets out a frustrated, but quiet, sigh as she traps her bottom lip between her teeth. She was losing this game; He had won. She wanted him. She opened her eyes in an attempt to focus on the game and keep his victory a secret. 

That's when she notices the game is on demonstration mode, and the controller is disconnected. _Busted._

With his mouth at her ear, "You know," he starts, his hands moving down towards her wrists to trap her; she doesn't stop him, "I can feel everything... almost as if it were my own... physical... body..." he trails out, his lips tantalizingly close to her skin

She quietly mumbles, and almost immediately regrets it, "It isn't though."

She knew what his hands felt like on her. Maybe they blamed it on too many drinks that night, or maybe even the near-death experience from the mission less than 8 hours prior.

> They had fallen asleep on her bed. She was cuddled up into his back with his arms up under her head and wrapped tightly around her waist. She hadn't felt the hangover yet as she awoke and was maybe a little drunk still, but she turned around to find him lying there behind her. She looked to his face and for the first time, saw what Gabriel Reyes looked like.
> 
> And it screwed her over.
> 
> Maybe he hadn't realized his mask was off or didn't have the brainpower to care, but his arms came winding tighter around her and he pulled her into his bare chest. His hands wandered around her back, caressing her implants and trailing on the bare skin exposed by her shirt riding up through the night. Even indulging himself by pushing his hand up underneath her shirt to feel the skin hidden by it.
> 
> She found herself face to face with the marks that made him human. She trailed her fingers down his chest feeling the scars and bullet holes that collected on his skin. Her hand rested on his abs, where the largest of shrapnel wounds rested. It almost ripped his body in half. It wrapped around to his ribs and rested at the top of his navel. She felt compelled to look at him.
> 
> Gabriel Reyes.
> 
> Half dead.
> 
> Or maybe half alive.
> 
> Her eyes burrowed into his. She wrapped her arms tighly around his neck, pulling herself up to his face. His hand had rested atop her bare hip and hers came up to hold his cheek, thumb gently caressing the edge of his parted lips.
> 
> He was shaking his head. 
> 
> So she dragged her hands off his cheek and down to his chest where she cuddled back up. His arms came back around her, tightly holding bare flesh, and when she woke up alone she chalked it up to a crazy dream. Didn't even mention it the next day.

He was frozen at her insinuation. Unfortunately, so was Sombra. She had sworn to never bring that up. More importantly, to never acknowledge all the colours of inappropriateness that came with her feelings towards her commander. She turned to her best ally - blackmail.

"You know... I could tell everyone about your little incident... How would they treat you knowing you're really just a big softie?" With her usual smile on her face.

His grip tightened on her wrists, painfully, she might add. "How would Talon treat someone so stupid as to sleep with her commander? What kind of pay are you trying to get?" He said with a growl in his voice. His tone was more threatening than his words and she saw this as a reason to egg him on.

"So you're telling me everyone who sleeps with you gets a raise? All the more reason. Tell me, Gabe, how much did Akande get for sleeping with you? Or Moira for making you this way? Or what about the olden days, hm? McCree? Mercy? Or what about Ja-" her words got cut off twofold: the black smoke causing pain to prick at her legs, and the hand at her throat. 

He dipped his head back down to her shoulder with his lips resting at the base of her neck as he spoke, "You know better than to bring up Golden Boy," his hand slid up to hold her jaw, "I don't just sleep with anyone, you runt. For all of those goddamn enhancements you have, you're fucking blind." He paused as his unoccupied hand let go of her wrist. She didn't dare move it and she felt him smile against her skin. "I've watched you seduce informants and manipulate everyone here for whatever you want anytime. How inconvenient this must be for you... to have to be blind to save your job. How sad it will be when everyone hears Talon ditched you because you have a little crush on me... How about that Sombra, hm? Does that sound about right?" His lips brushed softly against her neck as he spoke, the deep tone of his voice vibrating through her throat. 

"G-" his hand travelled up her leg to hold her hip forcefully. The one holding her jaw took a slower route down from her neck over her shoulder and down her arm to hold her other hip. 

"Might want to think hard about what you're going to say, _niña débil_." His voice growled at her throat. 

" _Me deseas_ , _Gabriel,"_ Her voice was quieter than she wanted it to, but she pressed on, "You're putting on a big show here... but you wouldn't do this if you didn't want me... maybe even more than want... and maybe even the same way I want you..." She placed her hand on his hand, where he was currently digging his nails into her, and dragged her fingertips up his bare arm to hold the back of his neck. 

"Olivia..." He growled into her neck, angry and frustrated because she was right. 

She pulled herself out of his trap and his hands fell haplessly into his own lap. He looked up to her angry, but she could see the fear of being found out behind it. She could see she was right.


	3. I Know You've Been Here Before, But At Least You're Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory smut <3 Enjoy!

There's a silence that falls. He gets up off the floor and grabs his drink from the coffee table. It seems as though his mask is back on, not literally, but he becomes the Reaper she knew before all of this. He grabs his jacket off the couch and moves towards his shoes.

"Okay, hold up a second," she starts once he makes his way towards the door. "Sleep. Me. You? On purpose?" She flings out, unable to actually put a cohesive sentence to the thought.

He remains still. "Want to run that by me again?"

"Don't play stupid Gabe. I remember. You remember. It wasn't a dream. What I don't remember is how we got there. Do you? Did you do that on purpose?" She questioned him, kneeling the couch and leaning over the back of it with her arms crossed.

"Please! Like it was my idea. Oh, no, you were the one who couldn't keep herself off of me! You wouldn't let me leave!" He starts flailing his arms around. She thinks he looks like a toddler in a soldier suit. 

The night starts to come back to her, "Like I was the one who came over already drunk with a bottle of vodka. Hm? Like I was the one who invited you over? Who asked you to come to comfort me? How did you know I needed that? And who was the one who said, 'I can't imagine losing you', hm? And you, god Gabe, you looked so fucking sad the whole time! Why did you stay? Why didn't you stay?!" She throws herself back onto the couch using her hand to brush through her hair.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave you to dread like that? You almost died! I should know how scary that is! I died, Olivia! How could I have left you to deal with that, alone." He takes steps towards her.

"Gabe..." She pauses, takes a few breaths and lets them go, "Why did you stay? And... do that..."

"...do what?" he asks feigning innocence. His movement came to a stop as he kneels in front of her on the couch. 

She groans, "Are you going to make me say it?"

He nods, with a 'confused' smirk on his face. She decided to make him pay for that.

She sits up, "Why did you stay to sleep with me, half undressed and inebriated... Why did you hold me the way you did... Why did you touch me the way you did..." she throws her arms around his neck pulling him closer, "Why couldn't you have stayed and woken up with me..." She positions him in between her legs and presses her body against him, "How horrible was your night without me..." Her forehead comes to rest against his, "Why didn't you kiss me..." He's enraptured by her as she leans forward and gives a ghost of a touch to his lips with hers and whispers, "Why did you do that?" 

She backs off abruptly and he's left to reel. He's rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "God, Olivia... you _know_ why." He stops himself.

Her blink seems to be an audible action as she kicks back into her usual self, "Awe, Reaps you have a crush on me?" She teases, punching his arm.

It was a bad move on her part, really. One moment she's teasing him and the next her hands are locked above her head. A single hand is wrapped around her wrists and he's got his other tilting her chin up. His body is resting kneeled just in front of her bent knees, both respectfully and like a cobra ready to pounce. He's inspecting her as though she's prey to him. She's seen him in interrogation rooms doing this similar tactic, but usually, it's just his chin tilt in tactical gear.

He's not wearing his mask though.

She can see him looking at her lips. She tries to stop it, but a small whimper betrays her. She hopes he doesn't hear it.

"So," he pauses, almost whispering, "I'd like to fix my shortcomings..." he poses getting closer to her lips. She moves her mouth slowly up to him, knowing this game could end in a second. Her breath comes in short bursts through her parted lips and she feels his hand move menacingly over her arms down her ribs, too close to her breasts to be an accident, and down to her waist, sliding his hand up under the already bunched up shorts to hold her bare hip in place. She screws her eyes shut and gnaws at her bottom lip. She feels his breath on her cheek and a small laugh comes out too. Sombra carefully analyzes where her feet are and inches them forward to feel his knees. Then she unfolds her knees and glides her leg in between his. "...Is this a yes?" He asks quietly as she squirms to get closer to him. It's a duel between them, who will break first. Both battling themselves if this really is a good idea, but neither can deny that they want this. She opens her eyes to meet his. 

He hesitated. Which might've been the cutest thing she'd seen him do yet. He pushed forward, but then held himself back. Which, even in her lust addled state, made her smile with a blush that crept up on her cheek. Her smile must have encouraged him because he looked at her lips as a final confirmation that yes, she was okay with this. His lips met hers with a gentle brush. It set something off in her and she wanted more, now. She was the one to speed things up as she worked her hands out from under his and grabbed at his neck, pulling him ever closer.

His tongue begged entrance and she granted it happily. She picks up her free leg and hooked it up around Gabriel's hip. As she went to move the other he clamped down so she couldn't. She whined quietly and pouted into his kiss, but that didn't stop her. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it. Gabriel was all too happy to oblige. He sat up and pulled his blank tank off up over his head, giving Olivia a second look at the gorgeous chest she hazily remembers. When he looks back to her after throwing his shirt across the room, she's still staring at his chest and her eyes are wandering lower. He leans down slowly on top of her, his arms resting at either side of her head as he quickly thrust his hips into her. He wouldn't miss the whimper that came out of her this time.

He trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth down her neck, "Is that what you want?" He wants to drag it out and hear her beg him for it.

She holds the back of his neck and forces him to meet her eyes. She doesn't have to say a word, her expression says it all.

It's begging. She's never begged for anything in her life. _Cross that one off the list of achievements._

"Fuck," he growls as he goes back to her lips with the same degree of heat he had before, maybe even more. She moans happily, feeling drunk from his barrage on her senses. His hands move from their places and grab both of her hips as he tests the waters once again; bucking into her hoping for some reaction and relief from the growing pressure.

Her hands pull at his hair, as she tightens her grip around his neck. She tries again to free her trapped leg, but to no avail. "Gabe," she whines into his barrage. She tries to pull forward an inch to give her more leverage, but he's quite happy with this arrangement as well. Her breasts are inches away from his mouth. He knows he can only get away with this for so long, but he's loving teasing her and getting her to beg. The manipulator has become the manipulated.

His hands slide from their position at her hips upwards along her sides. Her shirt gladly gives way and his hands hit warm skin.

She can't help but squirm a little, "Gabe, your hands are freezing," she mumbles against his lips. He doesn't let her go back into the kiss as she wants. He holds himself just far enough so their noses curve together and their lips tantalizingly close. She whimpers in response to him.

He doesn't respond, he simply inches his hands upwards on her body. He laughs as shivers cross her; she's helpless to his onslaught and she doesn't want him to stop. His fingers dragging along her skin until they reach under her breasts. His thumbs rest gently against her sports bra while the rest of his hand curves around her rib cage. Her chest heaves in an effort to maintain a regular breathing pattern.

"Not so tough now," he pauses as he bucks into her, "eh, _bebé_."

She moans softly at the contact. He's hard and she can feel that. It turns her circuits to scrap and she can't think rationally. She's ready, he's ready and yet he's dragging this out to tease her. Clearly enjoying her helplessness at his hands.

" _Gabriel, por favor,"_ she asks as sweetly as possible. He groans in response. He releases her leg and she quickly takes the opportunity to free it. Both of her legs come to rest at either side of his hips, opting not to wrap around him; for now. His thumbs swiftly pressing to the bottoms of her breasts, her bra is no barrier to him whatsoever. He caresses her skin slowly, still refusing to kiss her as she desperately wants to. She whimpers again. Louder and more impatient than before. She can't get control of this situation back and she knows it. He's in control now. Somehow, she's never felt more alive. " _Gabriel_ ," she asks in their shared tongue _, "¿Qué deseas? ¿tu me deseas?"_ Her hips rock a little as she asks, her voice quiet and teasing. She needs him to break.

He moans at her movements, " _No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he deseado esto."_ His hips buck into her and she lets a sound escape that Gabe wants to hear over and over again.

"Please," she whispers against his lips. She kisses his bottom lip, kissing all around his mouth and not letting him return it. His top lip from left to right, the corners of his mouth and then she trails down to his neck. She presses her breasts against his bare chest as she kisses at his neck. His body stills, _jackpot_. She playfully grabs his skin in between her teeth, and she hears him catch his breath. Despite its greyish tinge, it just tastes like the rest of him - addicting. She licks up to under his jaw and kisses him there. Her lips drag from his jaw over to his mouth, her forehead resting against his. She lets her fingertips drag along his shoulder while using her other hand to hold his.

Once again, he's at a loss. One second he's got everything he wants and the next he's at her control. She gently guides his fingers to cup her breast and he can't react. He stares at his own hand on her body and can't remember how they got here. Wait. Yes, he can. " _Mierda, Olivia."_

She laughs. "Kiss me." He complies quickly. Heat and passion all building until he's bucking up against her and she's moaning in response. "Gabe," she moans to him. He groans in response. His patience running thin and his clothing feeling more and more unnecessary. He's pushed her bra up and his hand is fully roaming her body. Her thin shorts are cumbersome and she wants out of them. She wants out of all of her clothing.

"Olivia," he moans frustrated, one hand fondling her the other gripping at her ass. "Here?" He asks quickly. Her breathing picks up in excitement. _Finally._

"Bed," she pushes out in between kisses and thrusts. He removes his hands from her and reaches for her shirt. She reaches down and pulls her shirt off. She simultaneously pulls her bra off as well. She meets his eyes and she swears they sparkle. It stops her, " _qué_?"

He just stares at her eyes. " _Mierda,"_ he repeats, slightly laughing, " _Estoy jodido."_

She giggles, a playful smile appearing, "at least you will be." She presses her bare chest against his and hooks her legs up around his hips. Which, simultaneously, angles herself perfectly to his erect member.

He moans quietly and she takes that as a victory. "Hold on, _mamacita._ "

"Whatever you say," she gets close to his ear, " _Papito_."

He crashes his lips upon hers and hooks his arms under her hips. She grasps at his neck holding herself up as he sits her up on his lap. She can feel him hardening underneath her and she teasingly moves her hips around as he kisses her senseless. He's moaning into their kisses as she desperately wishes she had agreed to stay on the couch. His hands grab at her ass as he starts to hoist them up. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck. He doesn't stumble one bit as he walks them both to her bedroom. 

Her bedroom is messy, something he always knew. The woman never made her bed and her clothes, as well as tactical gear, were everywhere. He walks to the edge of her bed and places a knee upon it. Bracing her back, he slowly lays her down himself going with her.

"Olivia," he whispers against her lips. His chest is pressed to hers and she can feel his heart beating. " _Hermosa,"_ he whispers and she wonders if his brain has short-circuited.

" _Gabriel,_ " she murmurs back. "Pants. Off." Her demand is heard and he complies quickly. He quickly gets off of the bed and shucks his pants off. A bit comedically if you asked her, as he was rushed and clearly struggling. She laughs. As he turns back to look at her, a pair of shorts are thrown at his face, " _acierto."_

She's only got her underwear on. Then again, so does he. While her knees are pulled together, there is no mistaking the wet mark appearing on her underwear. Of course, all she can see is the tent in his briefs as she feels a heat swell in her body.

"You're going to pay for that," he growls as a mischievous grin appears on his face.

"Please do." She returns, her voice quiet and low.

He closes his eyes for a moment, she's not sure why, but he does. Then he's on top of her. Her legs welcoming him between them as he's kissing her neck and bucking into her. Her breathing picks up pace as she tries to keep up with him.

His hands reach down to her underwear. He only fiddles with the top seam, as though asking her wordlessly if he can. She rocks her hips against his in response. Her underwear comes off in one swift motion as he reaches for his to do the same. Her hands follow and she grasps his shaft before his briefs can fully be removed.

"So this is what the mighty Reaper hides beneath his armour..." she teases, grasping him fully. 

He grunts at her touch and sheepishly laughs at her comment. He manages to get his briefs untangled from his ankle while she politely plays with his member. He returns the favour, removing her underwear with his fingertips grazing over her wet sex. She grips him hard and whimpers a bit.

He leans over her to whisper in her ear, "for someone who guards her information, you sure are vocal," as he sucks on her earlobe.

" _Gabriel_ ," she whispers in response, gently rubbing the head of his member against her.

"That sounds heavenly on your lips, Olivia," he whispers as she buries the head of his sex into her.

She moans in response, another begging attempt from her. He can't help but moan as well. She's warm and slick, and he's doing everything in his power not to fuck her senseless right this very moment.

" _Por favor,"_ she moans again, begging him to bury himself in her. "Please _, mi amor._ "

" _Fifar,"_ he whispers before plunging into her.

_She's louder than I thought she'd be._

She's practically mewing beneath him as he thrusts into her. He can't help but join her. It had been months in the making and he wasn't about to pass up making this woman scream for him. He's hitting just the right spot when he feels her start to clench around him. He grabs behind her neck to hold her head up to his, kissing her and feeling her moan against his lips.

She doesn't hear herself, she only hears him. His low growl and panting making her want more of him in her. His lips are wet and swollen from kissing her. She doesn't stop though. She's been waiting for this and she's not about to quit now.

"Gabe," she starts as she pulls away. He stops, still inside her. "Trust me?" She whispers as she pushed him away and out of her. He nods and she crawls onto all fours, guiding him to sit against the headboard. His member twitches as he realizes what she's going to do.

"Olivia..." he moans as she starts to climb onto his lap, his eyes half-lidded.

She grabs hold of his erection and climbs on top, teasing his head. "Don't worry, _papito_ , I'll take good care of you," She whispers as she slides onto him. He moans loudly, and she fears it was too loud. She tries to shush him a little, for the sake of everyone else on the talon base. " _Sé un buen chico_ for me, yeah?" She asks in his ear. He just nods, dazed.

She gently begins to ride him. His hands rest on her waist and she thrusts him inside herself. She looked at her fearless leader. The most feared terrorist in the world, putty in her hands. He looked calm. He looked at peace and for once, she saw the human left in him. Grey skin or not, he was gorgeous, sexy in fact. She ground out against him, feeling herself reaching her wit's end. His grunts becoming more regular as he tried to hold himself back.

"Gabe, I'm-" she couldn't finish as he sat up and forced her on all fours with him behind her.

"Go ahead, _mamacita,_ " he replied, his chest against her back as he began thrusting into her. His kisses landing on the back of her neck and her hands gripping the bed beneath her.

He wanted to make her scream. He got his wish. She was loud and he didn't care about anyone else on the base. They should know he fucked her like this. That he's powerful enough to and that she is his now.

" _Mía,"_ he mumbled against her back as she screamed for him to keep going. He could feel her clenching around him, getting close to her climax. He couldn't hold back anymore. He ground out against her and she climaxed. It wasn't long before he came too. He pulled out of her and she collapsed onto the mattress, shivering from the excitement.

As she was panting he fell beside her, his face close to her. She laughed, "you have a daddy kink, really?"

"Sounds more like you do," he comments as he caresses her cheek.

She smiles sheepishly, "whatever you started it."

"You are so childish, Olivia."

"Don't make me hack you again."

"What would you do, huh? Force me to be erect for 4 hours?" He taunts getting into her face, "because you do that already," he finishes kissing her neck.

She giggles and pushes him away from her. Her eyes meet his. They're so intent on her. It's almost as though he's seeing right through her.

"You...you said..." she stutters our trying to break his gaze.

"What?" He taunts back his hands curving around her hips, pulling her body taught against his own.

" _Hermosa, Bebé..."_ she pauses staring at his chest _, "Mía?"_ Her gaze is questioning as she looks into his eyes.

 _"_ What about it." He avoids.

She cocks an eyebrow at him.

"So I said some stuff. So did you. Do you even remember half the things you were saying?" He deflects.

"Gabe." She demands he look at her. "I meant everything I said." She quietly confesses. "Were you by some chance, if I heard you right, and I might not have, saying _mía?_ Mine?" She questioned with the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.

"I should probably head back to my room now," he states as he starts to get up, but she's faster. Her hand grabs his chin and brings him back to her. Her questioning look returns.

"Gabe. We're both naked. We just had sex. You fucked me. Hello? All I want is a few answers." He refuses to make eye contact, "come on, _Papito."_

She can see his face blush as he's hiding his lap with some blankets. She laughs, "Do you feel like I belong to you? That I'm yours?"

"...Absolutely." He answers.

"You called me _mi amor_ earlier." He comments sleepily against her chest. His head resting just above her breast, both cuddling in her bed. It's very late now. No doubt the whole base has heard them throughout the night.

"Mhmm."

"Did you mean it?" He tilts his head up.

"Mhmm."

" _Yo también te quiero_."


End file.
